


Settle Down!

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Art Trade, College AU, M/M, not related AU, professor!Tadashi, student!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he really just accidentally accept a date with a student? Did he actually think about going along with it? Oh, damnit, Hamada! Tadashi inwardly groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everybody! (hi doctor nick) I come bringing more fics for my professor!Tadashi/student!Hiro au. This is my half of an art trade with kawayuno. I hope they like this! Also, if the first scene sounds very familiar, it's because I shamelessly stole it from How I Met Your Mother. (I steal a lot of things, I am not creative.)

Tadashi Hamada had only been as nervous as he was right then, standing in front of his first class of students, a total of five times in his life: giving his capstone presentation, taking the Graduate Records Examination, demonstrating to a group of his academic advisors the capabilities of his medical companion robot, Baymax, awaiting his first and last girlfriend’s pregnancy test to come back (negative, thank God!), and coming out of the closet to his Aunt Cass. As he had also done during those previous times of tribulation, he steeled his resolve, took a deep breath, and smiled, even as forty-plus sets of eyes bore holes into his chest and picked apart his chilled soul. 

The newly appointed professor, with several quick strides of his long, quaking legs, approached the white board situated at the front of his classroom. With a trembling hand, he picked up the black dry-erase marker that was resting on the board’s aluminum railing and uncapped it after several miserable attempts. He proceeded to write out the word “professor” in neat, uppercase letters, but stopped at the fourth character. His brain, fogged with an anxiety-induced haze, was unable to remember if “professor” was spelled with two “F”’s or just one. He began to write out the second “F” and, haltingly, turned towards his class for some sort of approval or denial from his students. 

While the rest of the class remained as stoic as marble statues, one particular student, who wasn’t even trying to hide his amused grin behind his splayed fingers, shook his head. Tadashi turned back to the whiteboard and completed the letter with an additional line, transmuting the letter “F” into an “E”. He pivoted on his heel to look back at the student, who chuckled quietly and nodded. 

The rest of “Introduction into Robotics Concepts” went without much incident, although Tadashi found himself constantly giving his undivided attention to his savior - Hiro, he came to find his name was after roll call - during his lecture. He was a cute, raven-haired, amber-eyed, gap-toothed boy who couldn’t have been older than sixteen, but spoke about robotics as though he had been in the field for years. The other students weren't nearly as animated or as charismatic as Hiro was, and not long into his lecture, he started to feel more as though he were having a casual conversation with him than actually teaching a class. He did his best to pause his strange predilection for Hiro and pull other students into the discussion, but his pupils would simply look down at their notes and jot down what ever concepts were brought up without contributing. 

"Okay, well, let's wrap this up! I'll meet you all back here on Wednesday?" Tadashi concluded, although his statement was pitched highly at the end as though it were a question. The students either didn’t hear him or didn’t care; they packed their materials together without even sparing a glance at their new teacher. Hiro, however, smiled at him and nodded, acknowledging him as he walked around his desk to follow the rest of his peers out of the classroom. Tadashi felt something warm bubble over in his tummy. 

“Hiro!” he called out without much forethought or planning, much to Tadashi’s immediate panic. 

Hiro stopped his quick movements, and with owlish eyes, stared at the older man. 

Tadashi felt a hot pang of regret settle in his diaphragm. He didn't know what to say, or even what he could say without sounding like a complete idiot. Either way, it was too late; his student was already looking at him expectantly with huge, and admittedly beautiful, doe-eyes. 

Tadashi audibly swallowed. "Um, t-thanks for contributing to the class, today, uh, and y’know, saving me there at the beginning." 

Hiro's silky lips curled lazily into a warm and inviting smile. His eyes shimmered brilliantly, sparkling with something akin to mischief or interest. Tadashi felt an invisible force reach into his chest and squeeze his heart, almost causing him to double over. 

"Anytime Professor Hamada," Hiro replied cheekily. "It was fun talking to you about robotics. Maybe we can do it again outside of class?” 

A sudden flash of images reeled through Tadashi’s head: speaking to Hiro cheerfully in his new office, taking the student under his wing, mentoring him as he flourished in his major, and applauding him as he accepted his diploma. With a smile that rivaled Hiro’s, he nodded. “I would love to.” 

Hiro’s smile broke into an outright grin. He skipped over to the instructor with fast, bouncing steps. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out what looked to be a crumpled, bright yellow flyer advertising some sort of party, along with a pen. He uncapped the pen with his mouth and quickly scribbled seven digits onto the back of the abused paper. He handed the flyer to his professor, who accepted it with a hesitant hand, before capping his pen and slipping it back into his pocket.

“Call me," Hiro suggested with an exaggerated wink. He then practically sashayed out of his classroom. 

Tadashi gaped like a fish out of water at the number in his hands. Did he really just accidentally accept a date with a student? 

Did he actually think about going along with it? 

Oh, damnit, Hamada! he inwardly groaned.


End file.
